Fenrich von Gjurgjenovac (surname)
Fenrich von Gjurgjenovac (also Fenrich de Gjurgjenovac) is a surname of a prominent patrician family from Susine-Gjurgjenovac, Kingdom of Hungary-Croatia.Zelimir Cako: Durdenovac Kronika (1995), ISBN 953-96696-0-X The family originated in the 17th century Lower Saxony (Germany)Conrado Bertholdo: "Stammbaum und Geschlechtshistorie des hochwohlgebohrnen Hauses der Herren von Grone" (1726.)Valentin König: Genealogische Adelshistorie - Dritter Theil (III), Wolffgang Deer, Leipzig 1736, S. 434 and moved to Vas, Hugary, from whence they finally came to eastern CroatiaHungary, Catholic Church Records, 1636-1895," database, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/XZ9P-DLJ : 26 December 2014), Josephus Fenrik, 27 Mar 1891, Baptism; citing Hosszupereszteg, Vas, Hungary, Tolna Megyei Leveltar, Budapest (National Archives, Budapest); FHL microfilm 700,976.Durdenovac Church Records, 1983-1987, Burial Record: Matthevs Leopoldvs Friedrickvs Fenrich de Suszine-Gjurgjenowatz, Roman Catholic, deceased 1985.. Local importance of the family According to church records from nearby town Nasice, the Fenrich family was one of the founders of Gjurgjenovac (present day Djurdjenovac), an industrial town in eastern Croatia.List of the oldest family names in Durdenovac (1878-1909), Croatian State Archive in Osijek, 2015Matica rođenih rkt. župe Antuna Padovanskog u Našicama 1880-1890. godine, br. 473 b. ; Matični ured Našice, Matična knjiga rođenih rkt. župe A.Padovanski Našice 1896 - 1904. godine (za Đurđenovac) ; Izvod iz matične knjige umrlih župe A.Padovanskog u Našicama 1878-1890. godine, br. 484 a ; Matični ured Našice, Matična knjiga umrlih 1902-1909. godine rkt. župe A.Padovanskog Našice (za Đurđenovac). About 1910 the family started the construction of a manor house in Djurdjenovac, known as "The Fenrich-Kremer House", commonly referred to as "The Red Villa".Photographs of the House Fenrich-Kremer in Durdenovac, Croatia (retrieved from fenrich-ancestry.wixsite.com) This house stayed their primary residence until 1945. Fenrichs were also indirectly implicated in the process of installation of local municipial government in Djurdjenovac, together with other distinguished members of the local aristocracy.Nasice Local History Museum, Fundus: "Zapsinici zasiedanjah skupštine obćine Našičke od 1929. do 1931." p. 281 (in Serbo-Croatian). Family today In the past century, relatively most of Croatian residents bearing this family name were born in Nasice area and in Nasice. About 30 people with family name Fenrich live in Croatia today, mostly in Zagreb and Djurdjenovac.Surname Fenrich, actacroatica.com Individuals with that surname but no separate page *Heinrich Konrad v. Fenrich (1813 – 1873) *Johann v. Fenrich (1849 – 1908) *Jakob v. Fenrich (1867 – 1925) *Dragutin pl. Fenrich (1882 – 1914) *Johann Fenrich v. Gjurgjenovac (1873 – 1939) *Anna Fenrich v. Gjurgjenovac (1887 – 1931) *Matthias Leopold Fenrich v. Gjurgjenovac (1920 – 1985) *Franjo Fenrich v. Gjurgjenovac (1941 – 1994) *Alois Fenrich v. Gjurgjenovac (1945 – 2010) *Franz Fenrich v. Gjurjgenovac (1922 – 1987) *Johann Fenrich v. Gjurgjenovac (1904 – 1989) *Maria Fenrich v. Gjurgjenovac (1928 – 2002) *Christian v. Fenrich (1851 – 1912) *Andreas (Andras) v. Fenrich (1856 – 1903) *Ludwig v. Fenrich (1897 – 1969) *Friedrich Achaz v. Fenrich (1816 – 1892) *Karl August v. Fenrich (1846 – 1911) References See also :(other relevant pages on Familypedia) *Fenrich *Josef Fenrich de Gjurgjenovac (1891-1970) External links :(relevant pages on other sites) *http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Fenrich *Wikipedia:Fenrich * Fenrich von Gjurgjenovac Family tree (Wikitree.com) * Geneanet Coats of arms (Fenrich von Gjurgjenovac) * Municipality of Djurdjenovac, Osijek-Baranya County (www.obz.hr)